


Beach Daze

by sophh



Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Fred and Hermione spend some time at the beach. CW: Pregnant character.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601
Kudos: 38





	Beach Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: dune

Hermione looked around the deserted beach. There wasn't a single person in sight aside from herself and Fred, and the only creature that she could see was a seagull hopping from fine to dune. She turned to Fred and smiled. "It's nice to have the place to ourselves." 

"Well, we aren't entirely alone," the redhead grinned, nodding at her swollen belly. 

She laughed and gave it an absent-minded rub. "I suppose you're right about that." 

Fred quickly laid out a pale yellow towel before helping her down onto it. Her movements were not as graceful as she would have liked—instead of gently lowering herself onto the fabric, she ended up settling down with a quiet sort of thump. 

She knew that it was silly to worry about her lack of elegance, but being pregnant was  _ hard. _ She had to use the loo _constantly_ , she waddled everywhere, and it was hard to feel any sense of normalcy when her hormones were in a persistent state of flux. 

Fred was handling it all with ease, of course, just like he did everything else. He satisfied her cravings, gave her excellent massages, and didn't complain about the mood swings. Hermione was always appreciative of his devotion to her, but even more so now that she was expecting. 

It was a beautiful sunny day, and they were seated close enough to the water's edge that Hermione could feel the sea spray misting her face. For a few minutes, she closed her eyes and took in the sounds of the waves crashing. She felt so peaceful there, so unburdened. 

"Careful, Hermione, don't want you falling asleep before we've had lunch," Fred teased, reaching for the picnic basket at his side. 

"No, we can't have that," she agreed, letting out a delighted squeal when she saw the food that he had packed. "Spaghetti and meatballs? Does that mean there's—"

"Garlic bread?" Fred finished, holding up a plate of it. He shook his head. "Did you  _ really _ think I'd forgo the garlic bread? That's your favorite food right now!" 

Hermione didn't know what it was about garlic bread, but she couldn't seem to get enough of it during her pregnancy. The Healers said not to eat too much of it, however, so she  _ tried _ to consume it in moderation. Sometimes, however, she just wanted it so badly that it was hard to deny herself the pleasure. 

She munched on a piece of the garlic bread while Fred dug into the spaghetti. As they ate, they discussed the various happenings at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the Ministry. Fred was very happily inventing new stock while George focused his efforts on the day-to-day aspects of running the store. They had hired two new employees recently, too, to accommodate the fast-growing enterprise. Hermione was quickly rising through the ranks at the Ministry, and was currently head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 

Before long, their plates were empty and their stomachs full. Hermione awkwardly maneuvered herself so that her head was resting in Fred's lap, and he gently stroked her hair as she dozed off. 

Her last thought before sleep overtook her was that they needed to visit the beach more often.


End file.
